


Hot Stuff

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: CrazyMaryT
Relationships: Kent Davison/Sue Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> CrazyMaryT

Kent had few regrets about his life in general and his career in particular. He certainly had no regrets about his relationship with Sue. However, it was a fact that his career left him with very little time for self-care. He had to carve out forty-five minutes for Pilates in the middle of his Friday mornings. For yoga the only possible time they could find for a class was nine-thirty on a Tuesday night, and that was a hot yoga class, which neither of them preferred.

The upside was that the class, and the yoga studio itself, was extremely quiet at that time of the evening. Many times, there were only ten or eleven students in total. This ensured there was plenty of room and a quiet, more relaxed atmosphere.

Kent and Sue frequently placed their mats side by side. There was no interaction of course but there was something comforting about knowing that she was there.

‘Watching you practice is intensely arousing,’ Sue said, as they gathered up their things.

Kent’s gaze skipped around the room to see if anyone was listening. The other students appeared to be more interested in gossiping about another instructor having an affair with a student.

‘Was it my camel pose?’ he asked.

‘Your bow was also exemplary,’ she said, opening the door. ‘However, primarily I enjoy the way the material pulls tightly across your ass when you bend forward.’

It made him snort with laughter as so many other similar comments had made him snort with laughter.

‘There are some days when I think that you are only interested in me for my body,’ he said, pouting.

‘Not _only_ your body,’ she said. ‘Although I would not find our relationship nearly as fulfilling it you were a disembodied voice.’

‘Ableist,’ Kent said.

Sue looked up and down the corridor. ‘There won’t be anyone in the showers in the women’s changing room,’ she said.

He looked at her blankly. ‘Okay?’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Nobody will know if you come in there with me and have wild slippery sex.’

Kent shook his head. ‘Naked in the women’s changing room? I could get arrested,’ he said. ‘As exciting and satisfying as sex with you is, I’m not about to risk my profession and my freedom for it.’

She pursed her lips. ‘Your lack of dedication is disappointing. What about the man’s shower room?’

Kent gave it some thought. ‘We could be banned from the club.’

‘I think you’ll find it worth the risk,’ Sue said, trailing her fingers along his hand.

***

Kent was in the shower, lathering himself slowly. He heard the last of the other studio members leave the changing room and then there was a slight breeze as the door to the changing room was opened and closed.

He heard Sue pad across the floor on soft rubber soles. Through the smoked glass door, he saw the softened outlines of her body as she shrugged out of her clothes. The red and purple of her hair wrap was a blast of brilliance. Kent leaned back against the cool tiles as she opened the cubicle door. She had worked hard in their yoga practice and she was still glowing.

‘Exercise always suits you,’ he said.

‘You could have told me that I look good naked,’ she said, stepping into the cubicle.

‘That always seems like a loaded statement,’ Kent murmured. He slid his arms around her waist as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

The water was still pouring down. It gathered in Kent’s hair and beard, droplets running into streams that followed the path of his body. It skated over Sue’s wrap, barely leaving a trace of its passage.

‘Let romantic kissing and more hot screwing,’ she said, sliding her fingers through his chest hair. Her fingertips disturbed the droplets nestled there.

‘Agreed.’ Kent lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him automatically.

‘Turn around,’ she muttered, her lips shaping the words against his.

Kent turned around, gently pressing her against the back of the cubicle. ‘Not quite strong enough?’ he teased.

‘It’s been a long day,’ she growled. ‘And you’re strong enough. Why keep a dog and bark yourself?’

‘Woof,’ Kent said, moving position.

He let her slide down just a little. Just enough that he could thrust up to meet her. Her thighs were tight around him. It was something that he always enjoyed. Sue was strong and she always ran hot. Far hotter than he did. Now, as the water ran a little cooler, he was aware of the heat of her body. The slickness of her skin and the strength of her limbs.

She groaned softly against his ear. He used one hand to hold her upright. With the other hand he stroked his fingers down her shoulder, along her arm, and across her belly.

Sue twisted her fingers into his hair and tugged.

Kent ran his thumb across her nipples as he lowered his face. He bit her earlobe, kissed along her jawline, and then sucked softly at the side of her neck.

‘Do it,’ she whispered, throwing back her head.

Kent slid them down the wall and onto the floor, turning Sue onto her back. Her nails bit into his shoulders as her voice rose.

***

‘I think that you’re overreacting,’ Kent said, as they left the studio.

‘Never tell me that,’ Sue said sharply. ‘I _never_ overreact.’

‘That must be nice.’

She glowered at him. ‘I look ridiculous.’

Kent gently adjusted the hood of the sweatshirt that she was wearing. ‘The boyfriend look is very cute.’

‘You know that’s not what I mean,’ she said, softening slightly. ‘My hair is _ruined_.’

‘It was rolling around on the floor that did it,’ Kent said helpfully.

Sue pursed her lips. ‘Yes. You did do that.’

He chuckled as he opened the car door for her. ‘So, when the risk was _me_ getting arrested or banned from the club that was acceptable. But your wrap comes off and your hair gets a _little_ frizzy –’

‘Say one more word and I will shave your head in your sleep,’ she threatened.

They settled into the car and Kent started the engine. ‘You won’t be wanting to do that again, then.’

She gave him a sideways glance. ‘I didn’t say that.’

The End.


End file.
